moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lotharian Calendar
The Lotharian Calendar is the calendar used most prevalently in the world of Azeroth, beginning at the opening of the Dark Portal in year 0 L.C. It was named in honor of Sir Anduin Lothar who led the Alliance of Lordaeron in battle against the Orcish Horde for the majority of the Orcish Wars. The present year of the Lotharian Calendar is 33 L.C. Disclaimers and Notes *The following calendar is a combination of canon and fan-written events. While role-players can and generally do recognize "server" events, the events listed on this timeline are by no means an authoritative chronology that all players must recognize. *The exact dates of certain events are often contested even by Blizzard's writers. As such, this timeline is constructed and ordered to the best of our ability to preserve real-world time. *A simple way to calculate the current year in this calendar is to add 20 and subtract 2000 from the real life year. *This timeline will always be very much a work in progress! =The First War (0 L.C. - 5 L.C.)= ---- After the opening of the Dark Portal, the Orcish Horde swept across the Kingdom of Azeroth - destroying centuries worth of progress and gutting the nation to its core. =The Second War (5 L.C. - 6 L.C.)= ---- With the backing of the Alliance of Lordaeron, the survivors of Azeroth rallied to push the Orcish Horde back and liberate the ruins of their homeland. =Reconstruction (6 L.C. - 20 L.C.)= ---- After the death and destruction of the Orcish Wars, the remaining people of the Eastern Kingdoms began to rebuild their holdings. =The Third War (20 L.C. - 22 L.C.)= ---- What began as a rogue wizard's plague in the Kingdom of Lordaeron eventually spread into an all out war for the very survival of the planet. =The Dark Times (22 L.C. - 27 L.C.)= ---- Despite the victory against the Burning Legion in Kalimdor, the remaining kingdoms of the east fell one by one. The bastions that remained would form the Grand Alliance while the Orcish remnants forged the New Horde. =The Burning Crusade (28 L.C. - 29 L.C.)= ---- As the Alliance and Horde recovered from internal strife, the reopening of the Dark Portal emboldened the factions to rekindle heroism of old. The Blood Elves joined the New Horde and the Draenei sided with the Grand Alliance. =Wrath of the Lich King (29 L.C. - 30 L.C.)= ---- After Varian Wrynn was returned to the throne of the Kingdom of Stormwind, the Lich King launched a war that would engulf all of Azeroth. Death Knights of the Ebon Blade defected from the Scourge to join the Alliance and the Horde. =The Cataclysm (31 L.C.)= ---- Deathwing erupted from deep within the earth, sundering the world of Azeroth and igniting war between the Alliance and Horde. Forced by circumstance, the Goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel joined the Horde and the Worgen of Gilneas joined the Alliance. =Mists of Pandaria (32 L.C. - Present)= ---- With Deathwing defeated, the forces of the Alliance and the Horde clashed in a bloody war of conquest and colonization throughout Azeroth. The discovery of Pandaria accelerated the bloodshed, eventually prompting civil war within the Horde. References Timeline dates adapted from Wowpedia and in-game events in World of Warcraft. Category:Documents Category:Calendars Category:Timelines